Water Droplets
by starsinjars
Summary: If two share the same umbrella on a rainy day, what do you think happens under the cover of the rain? :AkuRoku Day:


Title: Water Droplets

Summary: If two share the same umbrella on a rainy day, what do you think happens under the cover of the rain? :AkuRoku Day:

A/N: Gosh this is _really _old but gosh darnit let me celebrate this awesome, beautiful couple!

* * *

A drop of rain fell down from the sky upon the concrete asphalt of the earth. Roxas raised his hand to the sky, feeling the cold water hit his hand. "And the weatherman said there wasn't going to be rain today..."

He crouched lower to the ground, securing all of his belongings to his person before making a mad dash to the school grounds, not stopping until he was inside. The blond turned back to see the rain start to get heavy. "Whew, that was close." Roxas looked at himself to see that he was able avoid getting drenched in water, but was still a little wet from the light drizzle before he was able to get inside. He shook off any excess water from his person and wiped his feet to avoid getting the hallways wet. Making sure that he was completely water-free, Roxas began to walk to his locker.

The blond sighed, really grateful that he left home early today, even if he was rushing. "At least I brought an umbrella!" he exclaimed triumphantly, reaching out for it from its side pocket from his backpack.

But before he could wield it like a sword, someone grabbed his hand. "Hey, Rox!" Roxas turned to find himself face to face with bright blue eyes almost similar to his own.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?" the blond waved and released himself with his free hand.

The brunet shook his head, causing for the soaked spikes to splatter all over the place. Roxas held up his hands to protect himself. "Nothing much, just soaking wet."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I can see that. And you want to add me to that number?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Sora grinned as he deemed Roxas and himself on equal footing thanks to the rain. "But back to your question." He thought about it for a second before taking a breath to exclaim in one breath,

"Outside? Clouds and rain. Boring stuff. In school, however, lots and lots of stuff! Just look at everything! The lights, the ceiling, the roof, the floor from the next floor, the curtains, the TV hanging from the wall…I could go on, but I won't. I guess the real important issue is, however, the rain."

Roxas blinked, trying to absorb what Sora just said. "The rain you said?"

The brunet nodded. "Yep, the rain. As you know, seniors get out early. And as I'm sure you know, I _am_ a senior."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I know that. I'm in one of your classes." Even if he wasn't a senior, Roxas was smart enough to enter the advanced English class with many seniors if he himself was a junior.

Sora shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm one of those slackers that didn't take an extra class so I'm just one of the many who get out at noon."

Roxas wasn't stupid; he could see where this was going. "So you want to borrow my umbrella and just hope that by the time I have to go home, it will stop raining?"

Sora grinned. "Aww, look at you! So smart!"

The blond couldn't help but roll his eyes again, and caught the clock to say that he had about six minutes to pack and grab his books for the day. "What makes you think I'll give it to you? I live farther away than you!"

"You live down the block from me."

"It's still a longer walk!"

"You know..." Sora looked around, saw no one, then pulled the blond to whisper, "there's a myth about umbrellas."

What a change in subject. "Huh?"

In a no-nonsense voice, Sora whispered, "If two people are under the same umbrella, that means they'll become lovers."

Roxas scoffed. "What kind of legend is that?" Did Sora want his umbrella that much?

The brunet raised an eyebrow, as if he was all-knowing. "You mean you didn't know?"

"No…?"

"Hey! While I use this," Sora snatches the umbrella from Roxas' bag. "why don't you try to share Axel's umbrella?"

"What?" Damn it, was Sora still trying to push them together? Why did he ever tell the brunet about his crush? Blushing, Roxas tried to get back his umbrella with little success. "Give it back!"

"Never!" And Sora dashed off to the other direction. Which was kinda stupid because he and Roxas were in the same class and their classroom in the opposite direction.

"Great. Just got my umbrella stolen." Roxas took a glance out the window and watched Mother Nature's fury. "And in this weather…it's probably not the greatest thing to happen." He sighed as she started packing for the rest of the day.

"Let's just hope it stops raining soon."

* * *

Roxas takes another glance at the window for what was the seventh time today. He sighed. "At least the rain had lightened a bit."

The blond gets up from his seat and slowly makes his way to his locker, muttering to himself, "Wuah, Sora didn't hope enough. It's still raining, and without an umbrella I'll get sick." Curse the ranging temperatures! He arrived and began to pack slowly, sighing. "What am I going to go? I can't go home soaking wet…"

"I was told that you wanted to see me?"

Roxas turned around to find himself face to face with Axel, who was already packed and was waiting for him.

"O-oh…Axel! W-who said that?" He turned from him to hide his blushing cheeks. Damn it, Sora!

"Your friend. He told me this morning. He said – and I quote – 'Meet up with Roxas after school; he wants to talk to you. It is of vital importance.' Sora?"

Roxas nodded as he closed his locker and placed his bag on his left shoulder. "He tends to over-exaggerate..."

"Yeah…" Axel scratched his head as he looked to avoid awkward eye contact. "So, what's up?"

Roxas began to shake his hands and head. "I don't know what Sora was talking about!" He got a good look at him. "You're a fast packer, aren't you?"

Axel shrugged. "I finished at noon today."

"Noon…" Roxas widened his eyes. "But it's already 3:45!"

Axel shrugged. "Yeah, I waited for you."

Roxas bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Axel shook his head. "It's fine." He took a glance out the window. "Still raining, huh?"

Roxas continued to look down. "Yeah…and Sora stole my umbrella." Curse that brunet.

Axel smiled for a brief second before turning to the blond. "He did? I'm sorry to hear that."

"You and me both," Roxas said forlornly, looking away to not look into those amazing green eyes of his senior.

"How are you going to get home, then? Don't you walk home? You can't go home soaking wet, now can you?"

Onslaught of questions! Roxas shook his head. "I don't know…"

Axel took out an umbrella from his backpack, bowing slightly. "Would you mind if I walk you home?"

Roxas could feel himself blush. "W-walk me home? Are you sure?"

The redhead shrugged. "Why not? Besides, if you'll get wet, you'll get sick."

Roxas couldn't deny that logic. "Oh, thank you!"

They walked up to the front doors, and while Roxas held the door open, Axel walked outside and opened his umbrella, waiting to Roxas to join him underneath it. After he was safely under the umbrella and protected from the rain, they started their ten minute walk to Roxas' house.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Roxas said, looking down at his feet while walking.

Axel looked down and scratched his head. "No problem." A few moments of awkwardness ensued before the redhead tried for some conversation. "So…how are you?"

Roxas answered quickly, "Fine, fine. You?"

"Same as well."

Gosh, his heart was beating a mile a minute! Why did Sora make him have to go through this torture? There was more awkward silence for three minutes – leaving about five minutes left in their journey – before Axel spoke again. "Do you know about the rumors about umbrellas?"

Roxas nodded. "Yes, Sora told me about them this morning. If two people are under an umbrella, it's rumored that they'll…"

Axel grinned. "They'll what?"

The blond began to blush. "They'll be lovers."

"What do you think of it?" Axel clung onto his every word.

Roxas just shrugged. "I think that it's ridiculous. What kind of myth is that?"

"...I don't know, but aren't we under a single umbrella right now?"

Roxas was silent. One minute left. "That we are."

They finally arrived at Roxas' home, but he made no movements to open his front door. He paused, before going to his bag to look for his keys. Axel, noticing this moment to be a fine opportunity, asked, "What would you say if we take that myth and make it a reality?"

And before Roxas could reply, he kissed him on his soft, rosy lips.

They were lip-locked for a few seconds and Axel broke it off just before the door opened. "Hey, Roxas, I was wondering where you were - Who's this?" Roxas didn't look up but from the sound of the voice it sounded like his sister Naminé.

Roxas continued to look down so that his sister and Axel wouldn't see him blushing. "No one, Nami. Just a classmate."

Naminé grinned. "Would you like to invite him in? It's not raining as hard as it was this morning, but it's still raining nonetheless."

Axel shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I have to start heading home. It was fun walking with you, Roxas. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah…" the blond trailed off-handedly before Axel headed out into the rain again, watching from the corner of his eye the two whisper about something and Roxas blushing madly.

While Roxas was ushered inside into his home, Axel started his own route home, taking out his cell phone. He played with it for a few seconds before finally finding the number he wanted and called it.

"Yeah, Sora? Thanks for the tip. And for telling him about the 'myth'. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you ASAP. But, thanks. For everything."

He hung up the phone with a smile on his face, putting away the umbrella as the rain began to fade into the bright sun.

* * *

A/N: This is old, very old, but welp, thanks for reading!


End file.
